


Royalty

by 00Lore



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Lore/pseuds/00Lore
Summary: Lucy's first time in Magnólia for a party





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's my first time posting something mine here and English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistake.  
> I hope you enjoy it

Lucy has never imagined that someday she would be in a place like this. Her head was still processing as a fairy tale, but the castle was getting bigger with every step closer. 

— Your drool is about to drain and freeze in this cold.— the short woman next to the blonde one provoked, with a smile in her lips. She gave a step forward in the line and the other followed.

— I can’t avoid, this is magnific!— Lucy exclaimed. Indeed it was. Besides been an ancient-looking castle, the Christmas decoration brought one more magic. The lights cascading in the outside with the garlands, decorated trees, and flowers everywhere combined.

— I know.— Levy sighed dreamily. They approached the security guards and handed their identities. The blonde one couldn’t deny that they were huge and intimidating, nothing less than the expected for the protection for a castle.— Never loses de beauty or the charm.

— If you, who were born here and are used to this, still stays that way, imagine me.— whispered when they passed by the brutes and Levy laughed.

Levy was a short woman with blue hair, natural from Magnólia, a small country with a parliamentary monarchy. Daughter of dukes met Lucy in a journalism university in New York and they became best friends, currently sharing an apartment in the town. It was Lucy’s first time in the country and the year-end celebration organized by the royal family, an annual tradition.

The two women handed over their coats at the entrance and walked to the hall. The guests were already from side to side, greeting each other and picking up glasses, but only what the etiquette allowed. Next to one of the big windows, on the other side of the hall, a string quartet played classical music, which reverberated even with the conversation.

— Wow!

— I know.— the one with the blue hair sighed, also dreamly.— Never gets less stunning, but the first time is breathtaking.

— Knowing this place, I have no idea of what you saw in New York.— Lucy got two glasses, delivering one to her friend.— Is this real champagne?

— The best.— drank.— You would know if your parents were trying to warry you all the time. And look at them there.— the two women nodded to the couple, that began to walk up to them. Levy grabbed Lucy’s arm.— Don’t leave me alone.— asked.

— You know how much I love you, honey, but so I don’t pass. Not again.— held the bluish’s hand, moving away from her arm.— Besides, I have this whole place to meet. Kisses, see you soon and good luck.— came out quickly, still listening to her friend calling her name angrily and a little desperate. Soon she would calm down and forgive the blond one, nothing to worry about.

Lucy walked through the hall, admiring everything around. The place was huge, with gigantic windows uncovered by the curtains, crystal chandeliers, and a big Christmas tree mounted in the middle of the hall, beautifully decorated with balls, that she was sure were very breakable, in the colors red, gold and blue. And, wow, how the internal heating was amazing! She almost didn’t regret the clothes she had chose.

Looking around, the blond only could see luxury. The women, with big dresses, flashy and full of jewels, since Diamant crowns until shoes with small stones. The men flaunted well-cut and custom-made tuxedos, probably made from zero by some tailor, in a way that it was unique. Thinking about all of this, she felt so inadequate with her long, black, of moose and considerable neckline dress. It fits very well and, despite not being the ideal for the cold for not having a thick fabric, was elegant, but so simple next to everything around.

Lucy took a glass and walked again. Involuntarily, her eyes were searching for some table that had some kind of appetizer, rebuking herself soon after. That party was completely far away from her reality and wouldn’t had nothing like that. The elegance was the soul of that party. Almost at the same time, a waiter walked through her, carrying a silver platter full of canapés.

— Freshness that. Making everything so small.— the woman commented with herself, looking a fine toast with some kind of paste and a single sheet on top. Just like the other four in her hand.

— I couldn’t agree more with the lady.— a voice talked behind her, scaring her out. Was a tall man and with pink and messy hair in a very well adjusted blue tuxedo.— Sorry, I had no intention of scaring you. But your...distinction from the others aroused my curiosity and I could not contain myself, miss. Miss? Lady?

— And with distinction you mean my hungry and my critic about how small are the canapés.— explained the insinuation of the man, teasing him a surprised smile about her courage and sincerity.— And without miss or lady. I’m Lucy Heartfilia, just that.— she extended her empty hand.

— Natsu, nice to meet you.— took the blonde’s hand softly and carried it to his lips. She just felt her face burning with shame but kept the pose.— So you mean the canapés weren’t to your liking.— put his hands into the pockets, trying to look relax.

— No, no. They are great!— Lucy tried to get around the situation, putting one of them into her mouth and trying no to grimace. At seen the smile not at all discreet in the face of the man, she sighed in defeat, taking the glass forgotten in a table next to her and putting the others appetizers on top of a napkin there.— Sincerity?

— Hate lies.— his accent was approximated to the British, but very different at the same time. It was like Levy’s when Lucy met her.

— Ok, then.— took a deep breath, feeling his eyes in her all the time.— It’s not that’s bad. It’s good but so small.— complained, listening to his laughed.— I don’t want to offend, for the love of God, but what the rich have against good food? Do they spend so much money on their clothes that haven’t left for the buffet?

— The miss doesn’t exist.— he managed to speak after a fit of laughter.— But you couldn’t be more right. These delicacies are tiny.— agreed, plucking a little laugh from her.— But there’s no buffet. Everything was prepared by the castle chefs.— every time the woman got more surprised.

— Sorry! I have no way to deal with all this.— capped her rosy face with her hands, being consumed by embarrasing.— It’s everything so out of my reality that I just thank for not have seen the kings yet. I’m going to be so ashamed.

— Miss is doing well, there’s no reason to be nervous. You’re not from here, are you?— Lucy shook her head, confirming Natsu’s assumptions.— The kings are very kind and sympathetic, never have met people with such position and so much generosity.— the man’s face softened every word, reassuring the woman.

— So I hope. All I less want is to be embarrassing in front of the royalty itself.— the woman could swear that the man’s face had a rosy eyeshadow, but it was probably just the light. She took two glasses, delivering one for Natsu.— But you’re from here, aren’t you? Must be used to all of this.

— You can say that I practically grew up here.— there wasn’t no humor in his voice, but he gave a shy smile before drinking all the alcoholic liquid. A coughing fit was followed by a grimace and a laugh from the blonde.

— You’re not used to drinking, are you?— Lucy felt tempted to turn all the drink too, but restrained herself and only drank, enjoying the flavor.

— Just in social events. Let’s say that my image matter and I can’t be seen drunk, so I never really learned “how to drink”.— the rosy looked around and saw a couple starting to walk to him, probably to greet him, talk or try to submit some suitor. His eyes began to sparkle with an idea.— There’s a place that I think you’re gonna like. Well, at least it must be a little interesting, more than here. Shaw we?— offered his arm, where the blond soon supported her hand. She restrained herself in keeping her hand at the elbow curve, knowing that if she thought too much about the proximity, her hand would begin to wander the rest of his arm.

— You should go out with me and Levy, we have the experience to teach you how to drink.— Lucy stopped, thinking a little bit about what she said.— Is it ok for me to call you for you? Do you prefer sir? And it’s not like it’s a date or something like that.— she stopped talking with the man’s little laugh.

— I would love to go out with the miss, I mean, misses.— corrected himself, feeling his face burning.— And, please, sir is my father, calling for you it’s great for me.— smiled, receiving another as bright as from the blond.— Levy? Do I know her?

— Possible. She was born and grew up here, but left to go to college. It was when we met. A short woman with blue hair and conservative parents., or boring, as you wish.

— McGarden?— his tone was surprised.— Sure! I know this girl since I was little, her parents even tried to bring us together once, but she fought, hit her foot and said she had a choice.— a gleam of pride passed through his eyes, what warmed Lucy’s heart. It was great knowing that there were people who cared about her friend as much as she.— Ah! Here we are.— he opened the door, revealing the sound of several pots.

— Did you bring me to the kitchen?— she asked surprised and amused.— How?— turned to Natsu, putting her hands in his arms.

— It’s not that hard, you know. There isn’t dozens of security guards on the door or something.— let out a laugh when he received a slight slap on the shoulder.— Kidding. You can say that I have a blank card to go wherever a want here.

— You can say this, you can say that.— Lucy started, sopping to feel the wonderful aroma that came from there.— But there’s something you’re not telling me.— looked deeply in the rosy’s eyes, but not seeing the fear.— Anyway, I thought it was really funny that you brought me here.— Natsu had to repress a sighed when she turned, admiring the place.

Two long islands stood facing each other, each parallel to a countertop by the wall and cabinets on top. It was stunning. And it was full of employees. Cooks walked side to side with pots and pans in hand and waiters and waitresses filled the trays with drinks and snacks, and then left to the hall.

— Well, the miss said that everything was so small.— he leaned against the tabletop, taking care not to run into any bars.— I’ve decided to show that it’s not so small. It’s much more for appearance. It’s not “fancy” the kings organize an elegant party without some kind of “gourmet” food.— she leaned over the table to watch the best sweets. This allowed him to venture out a little, getting closer to her ear.— It may be the royalty, but we, they certainly aren’t immune to the power of the media.— Lucy realized the error, but didn’t comment anything.— And I imagined that the miss would be hungry.

— Unclaiming, but I’m a little.— answered, slightly dull.— I mean, when I came with Levy, I knew that was going to have this party. But, how she said that was going to be on the castle, I didn’t worry about eating before since I thought it was going to have a banquet or something. And here I am embarrassing myself again.— she leaned back next to him. They stayed in silence for a moment, until he lifted the indicator to the woman, meaning that he would be back in a minute.

— Sincerely, I feel the same way as the miss. And these parties use to be boring, so I ran here.— went back to the same place, handing her a plate full of canapés and sweets.— They always have one of these prepared for me, but I guess I can share it with you.— blinked to her.

— So, tell me about you.— Natsu looked scared at her.— Come on, the subject has been me until now, and I’m not a narcissist.

— I like hearing you talking.— shrugged his shoulders, watching the pink shadow begin to appear on the woman’s face, but sighed at the blonde’s inflexibility.— Ok. I...— Natsu was interrupted by one of the waiters, who whispered something in his ear. Lucy had no idea of what it was, but couldn’t be something good once his expression closed. The rosy nodded his head and answered something that made the waiter go back to work.— Unfortunately, our conversation is going to be for later.— turned to her, grabbing her hand.— There’s something I need to do, but I’ll be right back.— promised, giving a kiss in the back of her hand.— Wait for me, miss.— and left, leaving the woman in the middle of the kitchen.

Lucy tried to be in her spot, but her curiosity was bigger and even the strawberry-filled pies couldn’t keep her. She came out of the kitchen quietly two minutes after the man, going back to the hall. The place was considerably fuller, but not so much that she couldn’t walk. Some people were headed to the front of one of the large windows and the blonde one decided to follow them.

Suddenly, a fist hit her arm, not strong enough to hurt but more than necessary to be noticed. Before even turn, the woman already knew who was.

— Bitch. It’s gonna come back the fact that you left me alone with my parents.— Levy fought, but always keeping a smile on her face.

— They are your  _ parents _ , I can’t be in the middle.— apologized, looking forward and trying to understand what was going to happend.— And I met a guy.

— A guy?— the bluish couldn’t contain the happiness, turning to the other woman.— Tell me everything.

— He is cute, very sympathetic, funny and hot, really hot.— described, seeing her friend containing herself not to scream or to make a naughty expression.— I don’t have much, just that he’s from here and a name, Natsu.— in the exact moment, the guests started to applause the royal family, that entered their field of vision. That piqued her curiosity and she turned forward, losing the surprised expression of her friend.

— Good evening all.— the king started. He was a tall man, with red hair with white threads starring to appear.— Welcome to our traditional year-end party. This year I’m grateful that me and Grandeeney have all of our children here.— Lucy’s eyes widened when she saw the three children. One man with black hair, one girl with long and purple hair and another man. The one with pink hair.— I hope everything is pleasant and that is a great celebration. My best wishes to you all.— closed, receiving more applause and causing the crowd to disperse.

— That Natsu?— Levy asked, with a smile in her face.— Only you to know the prince casually, interact with him and not realized that he was the prince.

— How did you expect that I knew? I had never seen any face of that family until today!— argued.— And I was so ashamed!

— How not to know? He exhales royalty, even if he doesn’t want to. And you shouldn’t be worried about de embarrassing part, it was going to happen anyway, it doesn’t matter who he was.— received a slap in her arm.

— I complained about the food of the castle with the prince. Do you realize what this is?— Lucy was so immersed in the outbreak itself that she didn’t notice the person coming from behind her.

— This was entirely appropriate, thank you. I’m going to give suggestions to my parents about how to improve to the next year.— the blonde jumped with fright, turning to look at the man. She couldn’t deny, he exhaled royalty.

— Good to see you, rosy. Now, good luck.— and Levy went out, tapping his arm supportively.

— Very thank you, shorthand.— looked at the brown vastness of the woman.— So I guess you figured it out.

— Couldn’t help but.— her tone seemed ironic, but it was more frustrating by the fact she didn’t realize before.

— Sorry if seems like I tricked you.— he got ahead.— But the miss was treating me in a way so...normal. This isn’t that common and I just wanted to enjoy a bit more.— put his face down, looking sorry.

— Hey, this doesn’t matter to me.— took his hand.— You keep being the same guy for me, just a little bit more brand, Your Majesty.— joked, blinking to the man, that smiled as an answered.— And I mean it that time. Levy and I can teach you how to drink.— that got a laugh out of him.

— And I’m gonna accept the offer, as long as the media doesn’t find me.— Lucy smiled back.— Now, I’ve heard that I’m a great dancer.— extended the arm.— Would you like to take the prove?

— Years of dance class?— asked with humor.

— You can say that, or just natural talent.— blinked to her, that just rolled over her eyes and put her hand on his arm bend, with a funny smile in her lips.


End file.
